Soulmates
by dragonmaster567
Summary: Sonic is out for a run in the middle of summer. He suddenly spots a green blur. What could it be? Birthday fic for Tails Luv-er! Will contain yaoi. SonicxManic one-shot!


**Me: Well, here's a birthday fic for Tails Luv-er! I hope everyone enjoys it! And guess who's going to be in it?**

***Sonic appears***

**Sonic: Okay, so you need me again. Who else?**

***Manic appears***

**Sonic: Great. It's you.**

**Manic: What? **

**Sonic: The way this writer goes, it's yaoi romance. We're brothers.**

**Manic: Problem?**

**Me: Don't worry about it. I'll make it interesting. **

**Sonic: Just get this over with!**

* * *

Ah! Summer! The best time of the year! No school to worry about, no annoying girls chasing me, no real work to worry about, just freedom. Pure, simple, freedom. I could run wherever I wanted to. I could do pretty much anything. My parents don't care too much about what I do in the day, just as long as I'm home before dark, and I don't get any girls pregnant.

But they didn't have to worry about girls. I'm gay. I always have known, and I never let anyone get me down. Besides, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. What could possibly bring me down? Nothing. That's what.

I was enjoying my day. The sun was out and shining, a few clouds drifted across the sky. It was beautiful out. Of course, I was out running. I raced through the green hills next to the town I lived in. After a few moments, I stopped on the crest of one of the hills. As I looked around, I noticed a green blur disappear behind one of the hills. That's funny. I don't know anyone else who could run as fast as me.

There it was again! I ran over to where the green blur was headed. I suddenly plowed into someone and we tumbled to the ground in a heap. The… thing above me groaned. I cracked my eyes open and they widened in shock, trying to take in everything.

Above me was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen before. He was covered in bright green fur, with peach skin showing around his muzzle and chest. His chest! Oh my god! I could stare at that for hours. His hair was spiked, and he had one, no, two ear piercings, but they looked so hot on him. He was just wearing an open red vest and black spiked wristbands. He looked like a bad boy, but he looked so hot. He was also laying right on top of me. Head to head and foot to foot.

"H-h-h-hi…" I managed to choke out. The god above me just stared at me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"It was an accident! I swear!" I said.

"Whatever you say," he said. He rolled off of me and groaned again. "How do you run so fast?" he asked. He had obviously spotted me earlier.

"I should ask you the same question," I responded, propping my head up to look at him again. "No one I know can run as fast as me."

"Well, I can," he retorted, rolling to face me. "My names Manic, by the way." Manic. What an amazing name. It seemed to suit him.

"I'm Sonic," I replied slowly. He looked me over from the top of my head to the bottom of my shoes.

"You know, you're pretty hot," Manic said. I flushed instantly.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, completely flustered.

"Well, you're a beautiful cobalt color, your spikes in the back look awesome, and you just look hot in general," he responded. That caught me off guard. He was openly flirting with me! Him! I was stunned speechless. I fumbled for words.

"Damn it!" he cursed. "Why are all of the cute guys straight?" He stood up, and dashed off. I was stunned. That god wanted me. Me! I jumped up, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, but I didn't see a trace. I sighed heavily. Why did he have to run away so fast? I scanned the hills around me. There was no blur, no disturbed grass I could see, and no Manic. I looked one more time and went back to running through the hills.

I needed something to clear my head. He seemed perfect. My dream guy from what I could tell. I couldn't get him out of my head! I needed to find him. But where could he be from? My hometown was really the only civilization nearby. He had to live there. That was the only possibility. After another hour of running, I dashed back towards home. The only way to find him would be to start looking.

But I had never seen him before. He never went to the places my friends and I went to. That meant I had to search the other half of town. I raced through the familiar streets and passed into the other part of town.

It was still nice, but it seemed to give off a shady vibe. He definitely lived here. I zoomed through the streets and spotted a McDonald's. I needed to eat something, so I stopped in front of the doors and walked in. The place was virtually empty. It was three in the afternoon, so the lunch rush was probably long over. I gazed upwards at the menu above the counter.

Let's see… I need something good, so that eliminates the burgers. How about 20 nuggets? That seemed like enough. I walked up to the counter.

"What can I get for you?" the guy behind the counter asked.

"Could I have the 20 nuggets, a small drink, and a small fries?" I asked. I looked him in the eyes and froze. It was Manic! His eyes locked with mine.

"W-w-will that be all?" he choked out, clearly embarrassed.

"Yep, that's it," I replied. He composed himself again after a minute.

"$8.76, please," he said. I pulled out the money and handed it over to him. "Your order will be ready soon." He then fled the register and ran into the bathroom. I smirked. He still felt guilty for our encounter in the hills. He came back after a moment and handed me my food.

"There you are," he said in a dead-pan voice. I picked up my tray and walked over to a table near the counter. I wanted to watch him all day. I pulled my food out of the bag and noticed he hadn't given me any barbeque sauce. I got up and walked over to the counter.

"What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"Can I have two containers of barbeque sauce?" I asked. He instantly relaxed.

"Sure thing." He grabbed two containers and handed them over. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it," I replied. I wanted to wait until he was off work before I did anything. I don't know. I didn't want to embarrass him at work. Besides, what if he didn't want his coworkers to know if he was gay? I went back to my table and ate in silence, thinking about him and taking fleeting glances of him.

Unfortunately, I was done eating pretty quickly. I glanced at the clock. It was only 3:15. I sighed. Then I suddenly got an idea. I threw out my trash but tore a piece off the paper on the tray. I walked back to the counter. He paled.

"What do you need?" he asked in a quavering voice.

"A pen," I replied without hesitation. His brow furrowed in confusion, but he fished out a pen from his uniform and handed it to me. I grabbed it and took the cap off and started scribbling on the paper piece I tore.

"What are you writing?" he asked, curious. I finished and closed the pen. I handed it back to him along with the paper.

"My number. Call me," I said. His jaw opened slightly, but he quickly recovered and smiled broadly. I winked at him and walked out of the restaurant, a spring in my step. I hadn't walked far when I felt a breeze blow next to me. Manic had appeared before me.

"Why call when I could walk you home?" he asked mischievously. I grinned and offered my hand to him. We instantly laced hands and I started walking towards my home.

"I thought you were working," I commented.

"I was, but my boss likes me enough to let me off early," he responded.

"Well, that's good…" I couldn't think of anything to say. He wanted to see me! I was overcome with shock and happiness.

"So, you're gay?" he finally ventured. I nodded.

"Yep."

"Then why didn't you say anything before?" he demanded.

"Well, when you were flirting with me, my voice stopped working. I couldn't make a sound," I explained.

"Love at first sight?" he ventured. I shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just know that I felt very strongly for you."

"Same here…" he trailed off, in thought. "Are you single?"

"Yeah. I haven't been with anyone for a while now."

"You know," he said with a smirk, "I could change that." I smiled broadly at him.

"I would love that," I said dreamily. He grinned at me and leaned in closer to me. I understood immediately and kissed him. We stopped walking and I just put my all into that kiss. It felt so right. Something about us clicked right then and there. He pulled me closer and tilted his head to the side, kissing me passionately. I returned with as much as I could muster. Our groins touched together briefly, sending electricity running through me.

I opened my mouth and brushed my tongue across his lips. He instantly opened for me and I thrust my tongue in. His tongue tried to push me back, but I struggled for dominance. I eventually won and ran my tongue across his teeth. I absolutely loved the taste of his mouth. After a little while, he pulled back for air. Both of us were breathing heavily.

"Wow," he panted. He leaned in for more, but I put my finger to his lips. "What?" he asked.

"I have a bedroom, you know," I said. His eyes lit up. He grabbed my hand.

"Then what are we waiting for!" he started running, but I kept up with him. I led him down street after street, making my way home. We finally arrived at my house. I dashed up the front stairs and opened the door. I looked around. No one was home. My parents were both still at work! I smiled and slowly led him upstairs. I entered my bedroom, with Manic in tow. I shut the door and locked it. I turned around to find Manic waiting for me.

He hugged me tightly and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back and we wobbled over to the bed and fell on top of it. He shed his vest and unbuckled his wristbands. I pulled off his gloves and took off mine. I kicked my shoes off and vaguely noticed he did the same. We broke the kiss and He kissed my neck and started sucking. I moaned appreciatively. He stopped and blew softly on the tender skin. His hand abruptly started massaging my crotch, making me moan. He kissed my chest and started going lower and lower, wanting me. He sunk to his knees, his face level with my crotch. I ran my hands through his spikes. They felt to cool and I laced my fingers in his fur. He licked my crotch and started to massage my balls. I groaned. He licked my rapidly hardening member.

I pulled his head forward, wanting more. He engulfed me and started to suck. I moaned. He was so amazing at it. He had to have some experience. I urged him to go faster. He willingly went faster. I could feel his tongue push into my slit for a brief moment. I groaned loudly, loving the feeling of his mouth. I could feel myself getting closer.

"Oh, Manic!" I moaned. "I'm getting close!" He sped up, bobbing his head even quicker than before. With a loud moan, I released into his mouth. He pulled back and swallowed. He kissed me slowly. My hand wandered and grasped his hardened dick. He gasped and pulled back.

"Sh, sh, sh," I whispered, pumping up and down. He moaned and twisted around and flopped on the bed. I kept pumping, looking down at his crotch. He was pretty long. I wanted him in me. There was no way I was going to let him leave without doing me. I stopped.

"Why did you stop?" he whined. I turned over and lifted my ass up.

"I want you in me," I said huskily.

"Do you have lube and condoms?" he asked. I sighed.

"Top drawer, under the socks," I said, pointing to my dresser. He rummaged through and pulled out the stuff. He smirked and opened up the condom wrapper. He slid it on and slathered his fingers with lube. He put a little and the condom and pumped up and down a few times, coating himself completely. The sight turned me on so much.

"Just take me already!" I complained. He grinned.

"Very soon," he promised. He took one lube-covered finger and prodded at my entrance. He slid one in. I hissed from the pain. It had been far too long since the last time. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, reassuring me. He forced another finger in. I clenched and squeezed my eyes shut. The pain was so great, but I tried to relax. I knew the pleasure I would get soon. He scissored his fingers, widening me bit by bit. I moaned loudly in pure pleasure when he hit my sweet spot. He thrust the third finger in.

I moaned. The pain was mostly gone. He pulled his finger out and positioned himself at my entrance. I nodded and he thrust in. I cried out in pain. He instantly stopped. A few hot tears streaked down my face.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Just give me a minute." I gradually relaxed. He felt it and started thrusting slowly. I moaned. He was so gentle! Everyone else I had been with was always way too rough. He seemed to actually care. I thrust back, wanting him to go faster. He got the message. He started to go faster, harder, and deeper. I moaned at the feeling. I suddenly cried out when he hit my sweet spot again. He pounded me there mercilessly. He suddenly pulled out. I whimpered, but he turned me around. He sat down on the bed.

"I want to see your face," he said tenderly. "Not your ass." I smiled and positioned my ass above his throbbing cock. I slowly lowered myself down and took all of him inside me. I moaned at the pleasure. I kept going up and down, loving every inch of him. He started to thrust into me, making it feel that much more amazing. I started seeing spots.

"Manic!" I cried, exploding all over his chest. He cried my name and I could feel him pumping his seed into me. We both panted heavily and sank down on the bed.

"That was the most amazing thing I have ever felt," Manic panted.

"Me too," I breathed.

"I think I love you," he said.

"I know I love you already," I replied. We fell asleep, with him holding me close. That was the day I met my soulmate.

* * *

**Me: That's the end!**

**Sonic: That's it? Just a one-shot?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Manic: Too bad. That was fun!**

**Sonic: Fun? You just had sex with your brother!**

**Manic: We're not brothers there.**

**Me: Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
